


More Than Good

by MysteriousMidnight



Series: Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [15]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexual!Connor, Blow Job, Butt Plugs, Conevguel, Conguel, Consensual, Dom!Miguel, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Evguel, Gay!Miguel, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rim job, Rimming, Smut, Sub!Evan, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Miguel, Treebros, bisexual!evan, bottom!Connor, bottom!evan, convan, dom!connor, everyone is over 18, handjob, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMidnight/pseuds/MysteriousMidnight
Summary: Connor, Evan and Miguel have been dating for eight months. Connor and Miguel suggest something to spice their relationship up.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Miguel, Evan Hansen/Miguel/Connor Murphy, Miguel/Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen)
Series: Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825033
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	More Than Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii. Yessss, more smut. Conevguel is one of my favorite poly ships, so I was super excited when someone requested some BDSM with these three. Specifically, they requested "some super subby Evan being dommed and taken care of by the two boys."
> 
> So... Here it is! Enjoy! ;)

“Hey,” Connor greeted, closing the door behind Evan and leaning in to give him a kiss. “Miguel’s upstairs.”

Evan let Connor take his hand and lead him up to his room.

“Hey, _conejo_ ,” Miguel greeted, motioning for Evan to join him on the bed. Evan put his bag down and kicked off his shoes before sitting beside Miguel, who promptly pulled Evan closer, wrapping his arms around Evan’s stomach from behind.

“Hey,” Evan snickered, blushing as Connor plopped onto the end of the bed, sprawling across his legs.

“So you thought about that idea we proposed?” Connor asked, trailing his fingers up and down Evan’s leg.

“Y-yeah-um- _oh_ ,” Evan moaned, tilting his head as Miguel began licking and sucking the sensitive skin there.

Connor smacked Miguel playfully on the hip. “Hey. Not yet. He can’t properly consent and ask questions if you’ve already turned him into a moaning mess.”

Miguel pouted at him, but stopped, resting his chin on Evan’s shoulder.

Evan grinned, placing his hand on top of Miguel’s.

“So?” Connor asked again, glancing at Evan.

Evan nodded. “Yeah. I- um, I want to try it. I trust you both. Completely. So.”

“We can take it slow, do the things we’ve done before to get you comfortable,” Connor assured him. “We all know your safe words, you know ours.”

Evan nodded, squirming in Miguel’s arms. He wasn’t sure what it said about him that he was so eager to get started.

The first time Connor had approached him, he’d thought he was being pranked. And now, eight months later, life had changed more than he could ever have imagined. He never thought _one_ person would want the hot mess that he was. Yet now he had two amazing boyfriends he loved with all his heart, and who loved him.

Miguel pulled them backwards against the pillows, settling Evan in his lap. Connor grinned, climbing up Evan’s body and laying on top of him. He pressed a kiss to Evan’s lips, running a hand up and down his leg.

“What is this, an Evan Sandwich?” Evan snickered, grinding his hips into Miguel.

“Mmmm,” Miguel moaned, nodding into Evan’s neck. “A very tasty sandwich.”

Evan blushed, but his embarrassment was quickly forgotten when Connor palmed his dick through his jeans. He moaned, squirming more, which only made Miguel moan again.

“You’re both so hot when you moan,” Connor grinned, applying more pressure. “And you’re already getting hard. Eager?”

“Maybe,” Evan grinned, shifting his butt so Connor could pull his jeans down. “Could say the same about you.” Connor smirked at him, leaning down and mouthing him through the thin fabric of his boxers.

“ _Shit_ ,” Evan huffed, throwing his head back against Miguel’s chest. Miguel took the opportunity to resume licking and sucking the exposed skin under his jaw. Evan whined, squirming in his lap, bucking his hips up at Connor, who had picked up his speed. “Stop teasing,” He whined.

“Teasing?” Connor asked, pulling away. “This is nothing. Wait till we get into the role play,” he grinned, rubbing his hand up and down Evan’s erection. “Does your whining mean you wanna skip the vanilla stuff and go right into it?”

Evan hesitated.

“We can start slow,” Connor assured him, noticing his hesitation.

Miguel planted gentle kisses on Evan’s shoulder. “This is fun, too.”

“No, I want to. Just a little nervous,” Evan admitted.

“We went over all the rules, all the scenarios that could happen, possible punishments, your limits, and your safe words,” Connor reminded him. “We can go over anything you’re not sure about again, or want clarification on. And we can stop at any point.”

Evan nodded. “I think I got it all. Just.. no painful punishments, right?”

“Nope,” Miguel assured. “You said no to that, and we won’t do anything you don’t want to do.”

“And,” Connor said, shifting forward, so his lips were inches from Evan’s. “If you behave, you won’t need to be punished, anyway.” He grinned, giving Evan a quick kiss before moving to sit by his feet again.

Evan rolled his eyes, blushing. “Where’s the fun in behaving, though?” Connor quirked a brow at him, and he could feel Miguel shaking with laughter beneath him.

“Planning on misbehaving, hm?” Connor asked, running a hand teasingly up Evan’s leg, letting his fingers graze, feather-light, over his dick. “Noted.”

Evan gulped, shifting in Miguel’s lap.

“Ready?” When Evan nodded, Connor pulled his boxers off, exposing just how ready he was. Connor tossed them to the floor, a wicked grin on his face. Miguel yanked Evan's shirt off, then shifted so his arms held Evan’s in a vice-like grip. He hooked his legs inside Evan’s, pulling them further apart.

“Be a good boy and tell me when you’re close,” Connor murmured. Evan barely had a chance to process the words before Connor was taking his dick into his mouth. He bobbed up and down a few times before plunging all the way down, his nose tickling Evan’s stomach. Evan gasped, trying to buck his hips up, but Miguel was holding him down. He whined when Connor’s tongue danced across the slit.

“Love those noises,” Miguel said softly, going back to biting and sucking Evan’s neck.

Evan whimpered, tilting his head so Miguel has easier access. He gasped when Connor added his hand into the equation, playing with his balls and pumping his length while he focused his mouth on the head and slit, licking and sucking relentlessly. Evan gasped, pressing back against Miguel, trying desperately to pull his knees up. Miguel chuckled, putting more weight on Evan’s legs with his own.

“ _Close_ ,” Evan gasped, his entire body shaking with the effort to hold back his orgasm. Connor grinned, continuing his ministrations for another few seconds before pulling off. Evan huffed, glaring at him. Realistically, he _knew_ Connor was going to do that, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t frustrating.

Connor grinned as he stood, nodding at Miguel as he stripped his clothes off.

Miguel shifted Evan off him, standing. He pointed a finger at him. “Don’t move, don’t touch yourself,” he warned, pulling his shirt off and adding it to the pile Connor had started.

Miguel was already hard from Evan squirming against him; Connor was almost there. Miguel pulled Connor close for a long, passionate kiss. Connor pressed closer, grabbing Miguel’s ass and squeezing. They looked up when Evan whimpered.

“I think he feels left out, _principito_ ,” Miguel mused, stepping back so Evan could watch as he grabbed Connor’s dick, pumping languidly.

Connor moaned softly. “After all that attention I gave him, and he _still_ feels left out? Greedy brat.”

“Hmmm. We could make him feel included again,” Miguel suggested, quirking a brow.

Connor grinned. “We could...” Evan was looking from him to Miguel, eyes wide with curiosity and nerves. Connor walked to his dresser, pulling something out. When he turned around, he held a bottle of flavored lube. Miguel held his hand out for it. Connor quirked a brow but handed it over, then settled on the bed beside Evan.

Miguel motioned for Evan to get up on his knees, then grabbed him by the hips and spun him around, positioning him between Connor’s legs.

“Make him feel good,” he purred, pressing down on Evan’s back.

“Yes, sir,” Evan said, grinning. “That’s easy.”

Connor snorted a laugh. “You’re pretty sure of yourself, considering you don’t know the other part of what’s going to happen yet.”

Evan gulped, glancing back at Miguel, who was squirting lube onto his fingers.

“Get to work, or I’ll have to punish you,” Miguel snapped. Evan squeaked when Miguel spanked him, quickly shifting into position and taking Connor in his mouth. He wasn’t quite as skilled as Connor with his tongue, but within moments, he had Connor moaning.

“Tell me when you’re close, _principito_ ,” Miguel said suddenly, a grin edging onto his face as he got behind Evan.

Connor glanced at him, a glint in his eyes. He knew that look; Miguel had an idea... “Will do- mmmm _fuck_ ,” he moaned, as Evan used one of his tricks against him. He bucked his hips, accidentally pushing further into Evan’s mouth and making him gag. He pulled away abruptly, coughing.

“Shit, Ev, you okay?” Connor asked, sitting up and rubbing his arm soothingly.

Evan nodded, unable to talk through the coughing. Miguel wiped his lubed fingers off on the towel he’d grabbed earlier, then hoped off the bed and grabbed his water bottle. He handed it to Evan, who drank gratefully.

“You good, _conejo_?” Miguel asked, taking the water bottle when Evan handed it back to him. Evan nodded clearing his throat.

“I’m _so_ sorry, Ev,” Connor said again, leaning in to give him a gentle kiss. “That was _not_ part of the role play; I’d never do that on purpose without asking if you’re comfortable with it first.”

“I know,” Evan assured him, giving him a kiss. “I’m just _that_ good with my tongue, I guess.”

Connor rolled his eyes, smacking Miguel’s arm when he started laughing.

“Take a minute to relax,” Connor told Evan, rubbing his arm again. “We’ll start when you’re ready.”

“I’m good,” Evan assured him, gently nudging Connor back against the pillows.

“You sure?” Connor frowned, shifting his legs as Evan settled between them again.

Evan nodded. “Totally green, promise. Also, making a mental note to practice deep throating so that doesn’t happen again.” Evan grinned at the stunned look Connor gave him.

Miguel huffed out a laugh. “Alright, alright. If you’re sure you’re back on green, _conejo_ , let’s get this show on the road. _Principito_ , please try not to choke our boyfriend again.”

“Hey, it was- _shit_ ,” Connor moaned, as Evan took him back on his mouth. He threw his head back against the pillows, squirming - careful not to buck his hips this time.

“And remember, _principito_ , tell me when you’re close,” Miguel reminded him. “Same rules for you, _conejo_ ,” he added mischievously, pulling Evan’s cheeks apart and squirting lube between them. Evan shivered, pressing back as Miguel teased his pucker with his tongue before pressing in and wiggling it around. Evan pulled off Connor, gasping.

“Did I say stop?” Miguel questioned, spanking Evan.

“No sir, sorry, sir,” he said quickly, taking Connor back in his mouth. It became harder to concentrate, though, when Miguel replaced his tongue with a finger, pumping in and out at a steady pace. It wasn’t long before he was adding a second finger. The less resistance he met, the faster he pumped, occasionally brushing against Evan’s prostate, which made Evan squirm.

Connor fisted one hand in the sheets and the other in Evan’s hair, grinding his ass into the bed. He was close, but he was holding back; he wanted Evan to be close, too. He had a feeling that was part of Miguel’s plan.

Miguel added a third finger, rubbing incessantly against Evan’s prostate. It wasn’t long before Evan was pulling off Connor long enough to announce that he was close before continuing to blow him; he wasn’t going to make the mistake of stopping too soon again.

“ _Principito_?” Miguel asked, continuing to pump his fingers into Evan.

“Close,” Connor gasped, nodding.

“Stop,” Miguel demanded, pulling his fingers out of Evan, as Evan pulled off of Connor. Evan whined, pouting; that was the second time he’d been denied an orgasm, and he was starting to get frustrated.

Miguel hopped off the bed, rummaging through Connor’s dresser. When he turned around, he was grinning.

And he had a butt plug in his hands.

Connor licked his lips. “I like where this is going.”

Miguel chuckled, covering the plug in lube. Evan stared at it, then up at Miguel, as he grabbed two pillows. He piled them on top of each other beside Connor, then placed the plug on the pillows.

“Sit,” Miguel instructed, nodding at the plug.

Evan hesitated before swinging his leg over the pillows. With Miguel’s help, he sank down onto the plug, gasping at how full it made him feel. It was also angled so it pressed against his prostate.

“I want you,” Miguel said, running a finger teasingly down his chest and stomach, pumping his dick a few times before letting go, “to fuck that plug like it was a real dick. Pretend it’s one of us, if you have to. Keep your eyes on us, and don’t stop until I say so. Oh, and no coming.”

Evan huffed in annoyance. Miguel quirked a brow. “What was that, _conejo_?”

“Nothing, sir,” Evan mumbled, looking away.

Miguel grabbed him under the chin, forcing him to look up. “I said, _what was that_?”

“Nothing sir,” Evan squeaked. “Sorry, sir.”

Miguel nodded, pressing down on Evan’s shoulders as he got off the bed, so the plug went deeper. Evan groaned, clenching around the plug. Miguel grabbed a condom out of Connor’s night table before settling between Connor’s legs.

“Start grinding,” Miguel snapped at Evan, as he lubed his fingers and began to slowly prep Connor.

Evan grunted in frustration, but did as he was told, shifting his hips forward. It was awkward at first; he almost lost his balance a few times before he found a comfortable position. Having two pillows under him put just enough pressure on the curved plug that it never stopped pressing against his prostate. On top of that, the angle meant that he was also feeling friction along his shaft; it wasn’t much, but he’d already been denied two orgasms, and he was starting to feel sensitive. The build-up was happening faster now, but he knew he’d be punished if he came too soon. He tried to slow his pace, but Connor noticed and nudged Miguel, who slapped Evan’s leg.

“Faster,” he demanded. When Evan whined, he frowned. “Color?”

“Still green,” Evan admitted reluctantly. “But it’s getting harder to hold out.”

Miguel grinned. “That’s the point, _conejo_. It’ll be worth it, I promise. You good to keep going?”

Evan sighed, but picked up his pace. He moaned, trying to lean forward and take some of the pressure off his prostate.

Miguel finished prepping Connor, then slipped the condom on. He lubed up, lined up, and pressed in, making Connor moan. When he bottomed out, he grinned back at Evan. “Keep fucking that pillow, _conejo_.” He turned back to Connor, leaning down and kissing him. When Connor gave the okay, he began to move, pumping hard and fast, shifting angles with every thrust.

Connor moaned again, longer and louder than was necessary, but he knew it would egg Evan on. He grinned, blowing him a kiss; that earned him a scowl. But he didn’t say anything to Miguel; he didn’t want Miguel to stop with how close he was.

After a few more minutes, Evan began to whine and squirm, heat pooling in his stomach. He wasn’t going to last much longer; he could only hope Connor came before he did, because he didn’t think he could hold back much longer.

Miguel glanced back at Evan. he could tell Evan was struggling and decided to take pity on him. He focused back on Connor, picking up speed and aiming for his prostate with every thrust. He grabbed Connor’s dick, pumping in time with his thrusts.

“Mmmm _FUCK_ ,” Connor groaned, shaking as his orgasm rocked through him, spilling into Miguel’s hand and across his stomach. 

Miguel pulled out, his dick twitching; he, too, was close, but he needed to wait. He turned to Evan, who was still fucking the plug like his life depended on it, but it was clear he was reaching his limit; his eyes were wide, pupils blown. He was gasping and twitching, trying to angle his thrusts just right. 

“You can stop,” Miguel finally said. “Get off that thing and come clean this mess up,” he demanded, nodding at his hand and Connor’s dick.

Evan groaned; he’d been _so_ close. He had been tempted to risk punishment and just let himself cum. Miguel had ordered him to stop _just_ in time. With a sigh, he climbed off the pillow, wincing as he pulled the plug free; he felt so empty now..

He crawled over to Connor, taking him in his mouth and cleaning him off. Connor hissed, still feeing sensitive. But damn if it didn’t still feel good. He moaned, eyes fluttering closed again as Evan licked him clean.

“Don’t forget his stomach,” Miguel reminded him, watching hungrily as Evan did as he was told. When Evan was done, he turned to Miguel, who held his hand out to Evan. Evan licked that clean, too. “Good boy,” he purred. He took the condom off and tossed it, then leaned over Connor to reach for another. He slipped it on, lubed up and lay down beside him, looking up eagerly at Evan.

“You did such a good job riding that plug; now you can ride me.” Miguel smirked as understanding lit Evan’s eyes. He licked his lips as Evan crawled to him and straddled his lap. He grabbed Evan’s hips to steady him as he sank down, whining when he bottomed out. Evan had been on edge for so long now, it wasn’t going to take much to finish him off, which was fine with Miguel – he had gotten close when he’d fucked Connor, so he was just as eager to finish. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” Miguel purred, rubbing circles into Evan’s shaking thighs. “This time, I just might let you cum.”

Evan perked up at that. He started to move, alternately bouncing up and down, and circling his hips to grind into Miguel. Miguel moaned, thrusting up every time Evan bounced down. Evan yelped, picking up speed; Miguel met him thrust for thrust. He grabbed Evan’s hips, shifting him around until he found just the right angle, making Evan cry out. 

“I’m- _ohmygod_ ,” Evan whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m- _so_ close, _fuck_.”

Miguel grabbed Evan’s dick and started pumping. Evan yelped at the added stimulation, tears slipping down his face. If Miguel didn’t let him cum soon, he was just _going_ to, permission or not.

Thankfully, though, Miguel was close, too, his moans drowning out Evan’s. “Cum for me, _conejo_ ,” he demanded, giving one last, hard thrust into Evan. Evan gasped, bouncing twice more before clenching around Miguel, mouth open in a silent scream as his orgasm hit. He whimpered, doubling over, shaking and panting. Miguel pounded into him a few more times before crying out as he came.

Evan couldn’t move. His legs felt like jelly. Miguel leaned up and kissed his forehead. 

“Fuck,” Evan gasped. 

“That was _hot_ ,” Connor grinned; he’d been watching them while he recovered. He had enough energy left to help Evan climb off Miguel. Miguel grinned at him, nodding as he tied and tossed the condom. He grabbed the baby wipes and cleaned himself up, then turned so he could curl up with Connor and Evan.

Evan mumbled something incoherent, burying his face against Connor. He could feel Miguel rubbing his back. 

“What was that, _conejo_?” Miguel asked, planting kisses on his cheek and neck. 

“So hot,” he managed to say, grinning into Connor’s shoulder. Connor snickered, kissing the top of his head. 

“So I take it you liked it and wanna do it again?” Connor asked, wrapping an arm around Evan. 

Evan finally rolled onto his back so he could see both of them. “ _Fuck yes_.”

Miguel chuckled, rubbing Evan’s stomach. “Once your legs stop shaking, we’ll teach you about after care. And then we can order food and watch whatever you want on Netflix. Sound good?”

“Sounds more than good,” Evan agreed. He found just enough energy to lean up and give Miguel a kiss, then he rolled over and gave Connor one before settling back between them.

“Rest, _conejo_ ,” Miguel said gently, giving him another kiss. “You’ve earned it.”

Evan nodded his agreement, falling asleep with his head on Connor’s shoulder. 

“How do you feel, _principito_?” Miguel asked Connor, fighting off a yawn of his own. 

“So fucking good,” Connor grinned. Miguel grinned back at him, leaning over Evan to kiss him, playing with his hair as he did. Connor sighed contentedly, closing his eyes. 

“Sleep well, _principito_ ,” Miguel murmured, draping his leg over Evan’s and snuggling into the pillows. He yawned again, finally giving in to his fatigue and letting himself fall asleep, nestled safely beside his two favorite people in the entire world.


End file.
